Big Brother Raph
by PrismaTrumpet
Summary: it was nice to have a big brother who was scarier than the storms. just a cute one-shot betaed by TheHanyouAlchemist


**hey! So this is my first story it was betaed by my friend TheHanyouAlchemist but I added in a few things after she betaed it so there might be a few spots more grammatically correct than others , sorry 'bout that -_-.**

**I don't own anything **

"Raphieeeee?"

Raphael groaned. He knew that voice all too well; he also knew there was no way he could just ignore it and go back to sleep. This always happened on stormy nights when the sewer was full of eerie noises and even eerier shadows.

"What do ya want, Mikey? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Ralph said to his brother who stood next to the bed. Mikey held his stuffed bear closer to his chest. He always hated having to come to his brother when there was a storm, but he hated the idea if not coming even more.

"Can I sleep with you to night? Pleaseeeese"

"Why do you need me? You have your bear thing."

"Yeah... Well… He's for nightmares ... You're for storms…"

"You do this every time there's a storm. You're eight years old for goodness sake!" Ralph said a bit harsher than he meant to. He instantly regretted it when he saw the mix of hurt and sadness on Michelangelo's face. Ralph sighed. They were all the same age, but he still felt like the big brother, especially when it came to innocent, little Mikey.

"Fine. But you have to go to sleep and NO cuddling."

Mikey quickly thanked his brother and crawled under the covers next to Ralph. Much to Raphael's delight, once Mikey was comfortable, he was out like a light. Ralph fell asleep soon afterwards. Whenever there was a loud boom, Mikey would grab Ralph's shell. At first, Raphael would growl at Mikey, who would then let go. However, after the fourth time, Raphael just ignored Mikey's annoying actions.

"Raphie? Are you awake?" Donatello's quiet voice asked as it broke the momentary silence.

When Donnie saw the look on Ralph's face, he tried to make himself as small as possible in hopes of avoiding any smack or object that might come hurling toward his direction.

"Well, I am now. What do you want?"Ralph asked irritably.

"I think I heard something…."

"It's called sound; the world is full of sounds. Now, go back to bed."

"But… It wasn't a normal sound… It was like a monster sound!" Donnie exclaimed franticly "And I figured since you're so tough and all… That if there was a monster, logically, I would have a better chance of survival If I was with you because statically-"

"Just shut up and get in!" Raph snapped. Man, did he hate being so nice all the time. Don did as he was told and climbed in next to Mikey. The bed wasn't made for three turtle, which was pointed out by Mikey's complaint of being shoved agents Raph's "fat shell". Raphael then told Mikey where his fat would be if the younger turtle did not shut up and go to sleep. That's all it took to get Mikey go back to sleep.

Raph was hanging off the bed at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at his brothers. At least, not in a rare situation like this where the two of them came to him instead of Leo or Splinter. It actually made him kind of happy that they saw him as a protector and not just some hot-headed jerk. Not that he would ever tell his brothers that.

Raphael closed his eyes in hopes of finally getting some sleep despite his uncomfortable bed situation; however, that just wasn't going to happen.

"H-hey R-aph?" Leo whispered as he gently shook Raphael's shoulder.

"I don't care why you're here. Just squeeze in next to Donnie." Raph harshly replied.

Even in the dark, Raph could see in Leo's eyes that he had just had a nightmare just like he always did on stormy nights. Raph was used to it by now, so even with the bed already over flowing with eight year old turtles, he allowed Leo to get in as well. He kind of liked it in a way. Leo was always viewed as the oldest, so whenever there was a problem, naturally, they would go to him. It kind of made Raphael jelous,to think that his brothers would rather go to Leonardo over him .Perhaps that's why raph trained so hard to be stronger, so he could protect his brothers to. Although he'd never show it he loved all his brothers very much, even Mikey.

"Donnie could you please move over?"Asked Leo.

"No."

"What? Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to sleep next to Mikey, he fidgets too much!"

"I so do not!"

Raph sighed; he just knew something like this would happen.

"Hey Donnie?"

"Whatever it is no .Go. To. Sleep."

"Gezz you're cranky."

"No I'm tired!"

"I'm Mikey!

"Mikey!"

"Would all of you just be quit and go to sleep?!" Snapped Raph. His brothers were a bit surprised by the sudden out burst from Raph but the complied. Threw out the night they must have switched positions hundreds of times. Eventually they ended up with Raph on his stomach, Leo leaning on Raph's shell; Donnie curled up on Leo's plastron and Mikey with his head in Donnie's lap. It was more comfortable than it may sound.

The next morning Splinter went to go wake his sons up as he always did at this time. First he knocked on Leonardo's door. No response.

"Leonardo, time to wake up." Still no response. Splinter opened the door and was shocked to find the bed empty. At first he was worried, but then a thought came to his mind. He then closed Leo's door and head down the hall to Raphael's room. As quietly as the old ninja could he opened the door, and he couldn't help but smile, his suspect ions were confirmed. His four turtle sons were sleeping peacefully in a small pile on top of each outher. Splinter knew Raph wasn't the nicest turtle around, but he knew that below Raphael's stone cold disposetion, he had a heart as big as his temper.

**Hoped y'all liked it!I'm also in the process of writing about three other fics but I have to type them and get them to my beta and all that jazz so it might be a while before there up. This story should have been up last week but my beta was slow. **

**R&R ^^**


End file.
